In the processing of data type documents, such as checks processed in a banking system, the information on the front and back of the check is entered into a computer via a keyboard having alpha and numerical sections, and the information is displayed on a monitor and/or printed art. For example, bundles of checks to be processed and returned to the bank of issue are placed on a surface and the check information typically, e.g., numerical data on the front and back, is entered at a computer terminal station. This process can be time consuming and tedious, since a terminal user must look up and down, repeatedly from the check, to the keyboard, to the computer monitor, creating a physical strain on the user, while also the distance of the checks and the need to turn over the checks makes the process subject to data entry errors.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus system and method to improve data entry at a computer terminal from data documents, particularly where there are multiple data documents and the data to be entered and verified is on both sides of the documents.